


It One Shots

by stxnbrough



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxnbrough/pseuds/stxnbrough
Summary: a series of blurbs I write on my downtime or during class.





	1. some info and warnings

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. I wanted to write a series of different things since I have lots of ideas!  
> enjoy

hey guys! this book one-shots thing will contain the following-  
-drugs/alcohol  
-rape and self-harm

THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING IN THIS WHOLE BOOK! 

comment any requests or ideas!

THERE WILL BE SMUT! but I WILL NOT write anything sexual with the actors only characters.  
There will be jyatt and fack and wack cute lil things though so heehee

I hope you all enjoy this! ily all


	2. Stenbrough- Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute lil fluff of my two lil babies who deserve the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my soft babies:)

Stanley Uris was never one for the regular Christmas traditions, considering he was Jewish.

But his husband, and high school sweetheart Bill Uris and their children always insisted that they do the whole Christmas festivities.

That is exactly what they were doing, sitting around the tree opening gifts.

Stan and Bill had 2 children, twins. Mason and Mariah, aged 13. Stan was the father, and their lifelong friend Beverly was more than happy to be the surrogate mother. Mason takes the striking appearance of Stanley; tall, slim, and to top it off he has his curls and his gay sexuality. Mariah had Stans locks, as well as strawberry red-brown hair, and his height.

"Dad, this one is for you," said Mason, handing Stanley a book-shaped object wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper.

"Thank you, Mason," he said, opening the present. Inside was a journal, Stan flipped through it and recognized that it was his first bird book; the one he had made with Bill when they were 16. His eyes welled up in tears, his voice cracking. "Where did you find this?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

Bill perched up and smiled. "When we cleaned out my parents' house after they passed, I was going through some old boxes in my room. I remembered you gave it to me before my parents allowed us to be together. I figured it could be a perfect present. Mason couldn't figure out what to get you, so I suggested this." 

Stan looked at Bill in awe, he scooted across the couch and pulled him onto his lap, putting his legs around his own waist. "I can't believe you remembered after 20 years." he smiled and kissed Bill on his lips, not breaking it until Bill squeezed his sides because he couldn't breathe. 

"Dads! Go suck faces somewhere else." Mariah snickered and covered her eyes.

"Mariah Carey Uris you hush your mouth." Bill hissed, shooting his head to his left where she was sitting.

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Fuck this. You guys can celebrate without me this year. I'm so fucking over this." she got out of her seat and stormed to her room, slamming the door.

"I'm going to make sure she cools down, I-I'll be back." Mason shot up and ran after Mariah, sighing.

Bill looked at Stan, frowning. "I'm such a terrible father..." he said, shoving himself into Stan, tears welling up in his eyes. "I never should have even said anything," he mumbled in Stans broad chest.

"No, no baby it's okay. She's just in a bad mood, you're a wonderful father, she loves you, Mason loves you, and I love you, more than fucking anything. She just got a little upset that we showed affection. It's okay." Stan rushed, kissing the top of Bills head over and over, cooing him.

Bills terrible anxiety forces him to react terribly to any sort of disimprovement. 

But he always had Stan to calm him down, always.

Stan stood up with Bills legs around his waist, supporting his butt with both his hands. He walked up the stairs to their master bedroom, opening and shutting the door and locking it.

He set Bill down onto his bed, sitting beside him. "Bill, you're okay, it's just us," he said wrapping his arms around Bills shaking body.

"I love you, Billy." Stan smiled. Bill looked up towards Stan, putting his hands on Stans' face, kissing his lips.

"Stan, you are the one and only person I ever wanted. Ever since that night at the Quarry, that night where we first kissed, after my dad..." Bill choked back the memory. "after my father had raped me. You were there, you were there for me. I could count on you for anything. And after I could still feel his hands on my body four months later, you went to my house and beat the shit out of him" Bill mumbled as Stan smiled into Bills forehead.

"I am so in love with you Bill."

"I love you so much more, Stanley Uris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hey hello! this was absolute shit and I wrote it at 11 pm and it took me close to an hour because I kept revising even tho it's shitty.  
> anyways comment requests and criticism:) im open to anything!


	3. Coming Out-Jyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Jaeden wants him and Wyatt to come out to the fandom as a couple, but Wyatt has doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! I wrote this because I had major jyatt vibes after looking through Wyatt's ig posts over Thanksgiving.  
> also, this post takes place AFTER THIS RECENT YEAR so like think of this taking place in 2019. k? k.

"Wyatt?" Jaeden said, half scared and half full on confidence.

"Yes, Jae?" Wyatt asked, putting his phone down, the # _jyattedit_ hashtag on  _Instagram_.

"I want to come out to our fans. I really want to." Jaeden asked, putting his legs over Wyatt's lap and ran his hands through Wyatt's hair.

"Jaeden, are you being serious?" Wyatt laughed.

"Yes, yes I am. Using Lilia to cover us up, and now Erin? Things are just looking so fucking fake, and... and I want us to be able to show affection in public and love each other." Jaeden rushed, looking at Wyatt's face for a positive reaction.

"Jaeden. It's not that I'm worried, or that I'm unconfident that our fans would not support us. I'm just unsure if this is the right time." Wyatt frowned.

"Wyatt! It's been over a fucking year and a half! The yearly ski trips, the hand holding, the puppy eyes, the lap sitting! Why haven't you understood that I want us to be fucking public! You piece of shit, how have you not seen!" Jaeden balled up his fists and jumped up, screaming at Wyatt.

"Okay, Jaeden. I'll go live on  _Instagram_ right now." Wyatt didn't want to fight over some this stupid. He picked up his phone and put in the passcode, opening  _Instagram_ and logging in. He went live and set the phone on a coffee table, motioning Jaeden to sit on his lap as about 11k people started joining.

"@ _jyattsforever_ says, 'oh my god! jyatt is alive and fucking thriving.'  _@wyattsgucci_ says 'is anyone else not going to mention how jaeden is on Wyatt's fucking lap?' and @ _jaedensoftie_ says 'guys what the fuck is goiNG ON?'" Jaeden read some comments aloud, chuckling.

"Well..." Wyatt looked up towards Jaeden and smiled. "we have been wanting to do this for a while, about a year and a half." Wyatt bit his lip.

"We're dating!" Jaeden busted out, smiling like an idiot while cutting Wyatt off.

The comments started pouring in;

_@wyattsbestie: HOLY FUCK I HAVE STANNED SINCE 2016!_

_@finnwolfhardofficial: yall are late as hell. wbk they've been dating_

_@jaedensjuul: oh my fuck I love them_

_@jackdgrazer: kiss you gays!_

_@lucid.holland: OH MY GOD THEY WERE FUCKING RIGHT YOU ARE DATING!_

_@wyattscloset: my username lives up to this right now_

"I am so happy you guys support us. This means the world." Wyatt chirped, starting to cry.

"Awe baby don't cry!" Jaeden whipped Wyatt's eyes, hesitating before connecting their lips.

"I love you," Wyatt mumbled through breaths.

_@ucantdance: IM EDITING YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW HOLY SHIT_

_@jadorewyatt: HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD OH MY GOD_

_@istanjyatt: oh my god you guys are so cute never break up._

_"_ So, I hope we kept you guys fed. We have been wanting, well I have been wanting to do this forever, ever since our last ski trip, ever since we spent Thanksgiving together, ever since we spent that night in front of the fire, ever since we kissed on the ski lift. I hope you guys can support us and understand why we lied about me dating Lilia, who is an angel, and Wyatt, Erin, who is a doll." Jaeden said happily.

_@ilovegrazer: fags! get the fuck off we hate you_

"@ _ilovegrazer_ , I suggest you get the fuck off of my live before I block you," Wyatt said sternly, tyring to protect Jaeden.

"Oh, Wyatt. How you protect me is adorable."

"I love you to the moon and back, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being written over a major. I don't really like it but it's a kinda long sO  
> I also yeeted up an old fa user of mine and junk but don't pay mind to it I'm too lazy to change it.


End file.
